December, December
by xdantaax
Summary: Small continuation to 'Kane wo Kaese'. Daisuke returns to Rock Sensai on 24th December. Merry Xmas!


___________________________________________________________________________________

Hello there! *sighs* No-one seems to read my fics, but I'll do this anyway. Just to waste some time, 'kay? This is for the Christmas season. Feliz Navidad, amigos!! Y putos!! *poorly dubbed voice* Ahahaha!

****

NOTE: I'm gonna be cruel to you now! *snickers* This is set after my Daisuke/Hikari **friendship **story _Kane wo Kaese_. I won't give you an idea of what it's about right here; I'll only say there's a record shop called 'Rock Sensai' in it. So go and READ THE FUCKING THING! Okay? Okay. Let's roll.

Wahey! It's good ol'… **MR. DISCLAIMER!!!**: Kiss my ass!!!! Ha ha!! I'll grab you fucking lawyers by your Gucci ties and shove your suitcase up your I don't own any of the characters used in Digimon.

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

December, December

Daisuke walked into the store, whipping off his scarf and hat. His hat was somewhat ironic with the image of orange flames running up and down the sides, as the weather outside, as proven by the seething gales, was far from your normal Bunsen flame. Snow swiftly fell from the sky, turning the streets of downtown Tokyo into a utopia of unharmed blank beauty. [**A/N**: I'm not very good on where they exactly live, so don't hurt me.]

Swinging the door back shut, the young adult flashed a huge smile and, beaming like an exact copy of St. Nicholas, happily bellowed "**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**" The workers spun around, and noticed the now laughing Daisuke, and some even laughed along. One, a blonde-haired blinder with a short beard panted loudly, frowning good-naturedly at his younger friend. "Konnichiwaa, Dai-san," he mumbled, picking up a cardboard box full of 9'' vinyl. "Oh, here's an idea for next time; don't fucking scream like THAT! Scares the shit outta me!"

Daisuke grinned at his friend, brushing away his criticism of the nu-Santa impression. "Whatever, Bren," he chuckled, pulling his hat off and revealing his normal spiky hair, but dyed sky blue hair. A gasp arose from Bren, and he nearly dropped the box he held to the floor, causing Daisuke to giggle even more. 

"SHIT!" he exclaimed, catching the box before it plunged to the floor. "Jesus, the surprises keep on comin'."

Everyone smiled, and a few more customers walked in as the energetic youth went to look at some CDs in the punk dominion, where Bren was strategically situated. "Got the dye job yesterday," Daisuke muttered, looking at the tracklist for No Doubt's _Rock Steady_. Bren raised his eyebrow.

"V. Linkin Park," he said, stacking some more CD's into the racks. "The hair, I mean," he continued, not looking at Daisuke.

"Thank you," the blue-haired teen replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Well, at least that dude can get chicks easily now.."

"He's in a popular nu-metal band. And he's got a chick anyhoo."

"You're reading those fucking fanfics again, I guess," Daisuke snickered, putting the CD back, and moving to another record. [**A/N**: This isn't a diss; I read LP fics. The majority's pretty good.. don't hurt me! ^^;;]

Bren reacted with only a smirk, and walked back behind the till to pick up another box. "Hey, have you just come here to piss me and my fellow employees off?" Bren chortled as Daisuke peeked at him from behind the punk section.

"Are you kidding? It's not even 9 yet," he quickly shot back, referring to his friend's times behind the cashier. 

"It's Christmas Eve. We shut at five, you dumbfuck."

"Dumbfuckin' proud."

Bren chuckled again, but Daisuke continued, walking up to the cashier with The Queers' _Love Songs for the Retarded_ and The Hives' _Veni Vidi Vicious_. "Seriously, I came to talk to you."
    
    Bren arched his eyebrow. "Oh re-heeally?? Tell me," he finished, pausing and leaning on the cardboard box he was holding. Daisuke sighed, and began.

"Remember when I first met you, and you understood about my problem, and gave me the Ben Folds tape?"

"Yeah," Bren replied, scratching the tip of his nose.

"I need to thank you again for that." Daisuke diverted his gaze to hand the CDs to the cashier, and turned back to his friend. "You really helped me that night, y'know? So I bought this for ya.." Taking the CD's and stuffing them in his Flip backpack, he began to rummage around, until something was confirmed by a beaming smile. "Ah HAH! I gottit!"

With that, Daisuke pulled out a violet ring and handed it to his near-gaping friend. "Enjoy it, dude," Daisuke smiled, "it's a friendship ring." Bren nodded in understanding, beaming like a little child on the 25th.

"Thanks, man," Bren said, moving in to give him a hug. Daisuke accepted, and they broke apart after a few minutes, wrapping each others pinky's around, the friendship rings beginning to glisten. "Well, I gotta get working, Davis."

Daisuke noticed the blonde twenty year-old had just used his nickname, rarely used since the prom. "Sure man," he said with a grin. Retreating, he turned and commented, "Have an awesome Christmas, by the way. And **_everyone else in here, too!!_**" The workers and some customers waved and grinned at the usual customer. "Merry Christmas, man," Daisuke said, before walking out of the door and into the white utopia once again.

Bren stood and smiled, a old-school punk version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' playing in the background, before heading back to work with the never-faltering grin on his face.

___________________________________________________________________________________
    
    ^_^ I thought it was pretty cute to give to the holidays.. well everyone, have a good one. Feliz Navidad, one n' all. ^____^

Your Unfaithfully,

Dantaa-kun

___________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
